One Left Alone
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Three is a Magic Number." Third in Legendary Trio series. A couple years after Mesogog is destroyed, two of the triplets are getting married, leaving the other alone as they also go onto new lives.
1. I'm Only Me when I'm With You

**One Left Alone**

**Chapter 1: I'm Only Me When I'm with You**

_A/N: Ok so I wanted to do the Mystic Force season, but with what I had planned, it wouldn't have worked out. There would be too much confusion with colors and elements (Udonna being snow and Katey being ice and both being white rangers and what not; Eloise being a lightning ninja with Chip getting the lightning powers; Sarah being a fire ninja with Nick getting the fire powers; then having them take on new colors and elements would've been tough). _

_Anyway, I decided to go ahead and skip to Katey and Shane's wedding, and Eloise and Dustin's wedding. There will be multiple flashbacks in these two chapters (the proposals, something from the mystic force season – because I do still have them involved in the mystic ranger's training, just not enough to write a story on it – things leading up to the wedding)._

_This is a two-shot._

_AU. Goes with my series "Legendary Trio" and is third in the series._

_Song is "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift._

_Chapters may also be a bit short._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Chill out Katey," Sarah tried to calm her sister. Katey was as nervous as could be, considering it was her wedding day.

A lot had happened in the past two years since the defeat of Mesogog. Katey and Eloise helped Kelly open up another Storm Chargers in Briarwood, and while there, the two got roped into helping train the Mystic Force rangers. They didn't actually become rangers again, but they helped trained them. In fact, they became good friends with that team, not to mention that they set the team's couples – Maddie and Nick, Chip and Vida – up.

And then there was dealing with life in general. College was tough as it was, and they were still in college. Yet, she was getting married to the man she loved. Life couldn't get any better for her right now. Well, it could, but the only way it could wasn't an option at the moment.

Katey took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Her bridesmaids and female friends in the ranger world were in the room with her: Sarah, Eloise, Tori, Leanne, Kira, and the Mystic Force rangers Maddie and Vida. Sarah was her maid of honor; Tori, Kira, Leanne, and Eloise were bridesmaids. Maddie and Vida were just there helping her calm down and finish getting ready.

And as she stood there in her strapless sweetheart pick-up ball gown wedding dress, her mind flashed back to the day Shane proposed to her.

* * *

_It was a warm April night. Katey, Shane, Dustin, and Eloise were all carpooling to Sarah's concert in Briarwood. Sarah had given the four backstage passes and front row seats. They knew that – thanks to the courtesy of Kira and Sarah – all their friends were getting the same kind of seats and passes. The only ones allowed back stage the entire time though were Conner and Hunter, and Hunter was even scheduled to help with a few of the duets. _

_The two couples walked into the giant stadium and found their seats that Tori was saving for them. The two married couples – Leanne and Cam, Tori and Blake – were sitting there already. Ethan and Trent were there as well. Katey and Eloise had asked Sarah to pull a few strings to try and get the mystic force team here, but there was nothing Sarah nor Kira could do to get the extra five tickets at such short notice. _

_The concert began, Kira coming on and playing her set first. Sarah followed her by opening up her set with a few familiar songs to the audience. Then the lights on the stage changed a bit, creating a glow of love. Katey – who was holding Shane's hand as they sang along and danced from their spots in the crowd – felt his hand tense a bit, as if he knew what was coming. Katey caught a glimpse of Sarah's smirk and she suddenly felt like this wasn't going to be good._

"_Now," Sarah introduced. "This next song is brand new. I wrote it for a friend of mine, who wanted it to show his girlfriend how much he loves her. And so, I'm going to perform it for you guys as sort of a preview, and let me know what you think – if you think my friend should use this song."_

_She stepped back, taking a sip of water before facing the audience again. An upbeat melody began, and a motion Sarah made caused the film crew to put their focus on where a certain couple in the crowd stood. No one but the film crew noticed the gesture. Sarah began to sing._

"_What do you say girl  
we do something crazy  
quit putting it off  
you know what I'm saying_

_Ain't like it  
ain't gonna happen  
forever's a given  
it's already written  
who we kidding  
baby come on_

_The stars can't  
line up any straighter  
let's do it now  
and think about it later_

_Why wait  
another minute  
for something we  
should've done yesterday?  
I know a little church  
with a preacher who  
can hook us up right away  
love don't need a reason  
baby I don't see  
how I could love you  
anymore than I do today  
so why wait?_

_Now I love  
your momma  
let's save her some trouble  
and your daddy won't mind  
if we save him a bundle_

_Girl it just so happens  
that ring that you wanted  
well guess what  
I bought it  
It's in my pocket  
baby come on_

_Let's get it done  
let's get it on your  
left hand  
this is me girl  
popping the question"_

_As soon as she began that last little bit, Shane – to Katey's surprise – knelt down on one knee. He held out a small velvet box, open with an engagement ring in it. She turned to see this and gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. Their friends around them turned at the noise to see what it was about, and they anxiously waited to hear what Katey would say. And then, unknown to Shane and Katey, the scene was being shown on the screens meant for close-ups. _

_As Sarah finished the last line, Katey understood the message. Shane didn't need to say a word for her to know what he was asking. But when he tried to speak, she cut him off with an accepting kiss, and the crowd roared as the ring was slid onto her finger and Sarah finished out the song, a triumphant smirk on her face._

* * *

"Earth to the lovely bride," Eloise waved a hand in front of her sister's face. "Anyone home?"

"Huh?" Katey blinked, looking around. The other girls laughed at her obliviousness. Then she glared. "Funny guys. Make fun of the bride on her wedding day for getting lost in her memories."

"Which one was it this time?" Vida asked, knowing Katey had a tendency to do that.

Katey smiled. "The night he proposed."

"I knew that would work," Sarah smirked. "He asked me to write a freaking song that was basically a marriage proposal to you, and I couldn't give anything away when I sang it. It was difficult, but it worked."

"And did a pretty good job too," Maddie commented.

"I remember that night," Eloise grinned. It was the same night she and Dustin had also announced that they had gotten engaged the week before. They all heard a knock at the door and Eloise went to open it. Amelia – Sarah, Katey, and Eloise's two year old sister and twin to their brother Alexander – walked in, Kim following her. Amelia was the flower girl with Alex the ring bearer.

"How's it going in here girls?" Kim asked, shutting the door.

"I think we're forgetting something," Tori frowned. "But I can't remember what."

Kim smiled widely. "The classic tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Oh god!" Katey groaned, not wanting to go through with it. Her wedding was odd enough. Kim stepped forward, digging through a box in her closet. Was it mentioned that the wedding was in Tommy and Kim's backyard?

"I have just the things," Kim stated. She pulled out a thin blue headband and set it carefully in Katey's nicely done hair. "This is your something old, since I wore it at my wedding, something borrowed, since I'm planning to use it at your sisters' weddings as well, and your something blue, since it's…well, blue."

"There's still the something new," Leanne pointed out.

"Which is this," Kim opened up a jewelry box, revealing a pair of diamond heart shaped earrings. "Your father and I got these the other day knowing you'd need them." Katey reached up to her pierced ears, realizing she had indeed forgotten to put her own earrings in. She took the ones in the box and set them in place carefully.

"Thanks mom," she hugged the older woman.

"No problem honey," she returned it. "Now, there's a wedding waiting to happen." She picked up Amelia and left the room.

Maddie was first to speak.

"Is it me, or does she seem happier about this than you do?"

* * *

Later at the reception, everyone was moving around. Katey and Shane were having the reception at the Cyberspace, courtesy of Hayley, Billy, and two year old Aiden. The happy newlyweds were dancing in the center of the floor, other couples around them. The wedding had gone off smoothly, and everyone was happy. The only thing that was left was Eloise and Dustin's wedding in a month.

"Alright," Sarah spoke into the microphone. Shane and Katey had asked her to sing their wedding song, and she was about to. "Can we clear the floor for the newlyweds?" Everyone except Shane and Katey stepped off the dance floor. "Okay. This song is for you guys." The music began, prompting the couple to dance and Sarah to sing.

"_Friday night  
beneath the stars  
in a field  
behind your yard  
you and I are  
painting pictures  
in the sky_

_And sometimes  
we don't say a thing  
just listen to  
the crickets sing  
everything I need  
is right here by  
my side_

_And I know  
everything about you  
I don't wanna  
live without you_

_I'm only up  
when you're not down  
don't wanna fly  
if you're still  
on the ground  
It's like no matter  
what I do  
well you drive  
me crazy  
half the time  
the other half  
I'm only trying  
to let you know  
that what I feel  
is true  
And I'm only me  
when I'm with you_

_Just a small  
town boy and girl  
living in a  
crazy world  
trying to figure  
out what is  
and isn't true_

_And I don't try  
to hide my tears  
the secrets are  
my deepest fears  
Through it all  
nobody gets me  
like you do_

_And you know  
everything about me  
You say that you  
can't live without me_

_I'm only up  
when you're not down  
don't wanna fly  
if you're still  
on the ground  
It's like no matter  
what I do  
well you drive  
me crazy  
half the time  
the other half  
I'm only trying  
to let you know  
that what I feel  
is true  
And I'm only me  
when I'm with you_

_When I'm with  
anybody else  
it's so hard  
to be myself  
only you can tell_

_That I'm only up  
when you're not down  
don't wanna fly  
if you're still  
on the ground  
It's like no matter  
what I do  
well you drive  
me crazy  
half the time  
the other half  
I'm only trying  
to let you know  
that what I feel  
is true  
And I'm only me  
when I'm with you_

_And I'm only me  
when I wanna be  
well I'm only me  
when I'm with you  
with you"_

Sarah stepped off the stage as the lovely couple shared a kiss. Throughout the night, the couples present all spent time on the dance floor. Shane and Katey barely sat, always either dancing or going around talking to guests. For the most part though, they stayed on the dance floor talking to each other.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Katey giggled. Shane pulled her closer.

"I can," he smiled.

"You knew I couldn't say know considering how you proposed," Katey smirked. "After all, there was pressure.

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, remind me to kill her later. I told her not to do that, but she did it anyway."

"Well, I'm glad she did," Katey laughed. "I wanna get out of this dress and leave for our honeymoon already. This thing itches!" Out of the triplets, only Sarah tolerated wearing dresses and fancy clothes. Prom, weddings, and any other fancy occasion were no exception.

"We can go soon," he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter one is done! Next chapter is the final chapter, and what'll happen at Dustin and Eloise's wedding? More about the Mystic Force team will be explained in the OO sequel, and that one will be mostly Sarah centric, and she has some things to say about it. I also have a Mystic Force one shot for this series called "Protected."


	2. Honey Bee

**One Left Alone**

**Chapter 2: Honey Bee**

_A/N: Okay, so last chapter was kind of long. This chapter may be a bit shorter, but only because I don't have a long author's note of an explanation. Anyway, this chapter is Eloise and Dustin's wedding night, which takes place a month after Katey and Shane's, since that couple would have time to go on a honeymoon and be back in time for this._

_Anyway, what does this couple have planned for their wedding?_

_Song is "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton._

_Italics are flashbacks. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show! And sadly, I do not own the song._

* * *

A month later found the same girls getting ready for Eloise and Dustin's wedding. Eloise was putting the finishing touches on as the girls sat around the bedroom. She had Katey as her maid of honor and Sarah, Tori, Leanne, Kira, Vida, and Maddie as her bridesmaids. The theme of the wedding was yellow/gold and green, nice spring colors that clashed with the fall weather.

"I'm surprised," Vida commented. "You're calmer than I thought you would be."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Eloise wondered. In reality, she was freaking out on the inside. "And besides, I'm freaking out on the inside."

"So Sarah," Tori turned the conversation to her. With all the ninjas but Sarah and Hunter tying the knot, they were curious as to when they would. "Hunter ask yet?"

"No," she pouted. "I can tell he wants to, but he's nervous that I'm not ready."

"That sucks," Maddie cringed. They all knew her story and why the two were taking their relationship slow.

"He'll ask when he knows I'll say yes," Sarah rolled her eyes, amused. "So Kira, what about you and Conner?"

"Oh come on," the dirty blonde groaned. "You of all people know we're waiting a couple more years at least. We'd like to get settled into our jobs first."

"Whatever," Katey scoffed. "We all know you wish that wasn't true."

"Shut up."

Eloise let out a sigh. "Why did I get stuck with you guys as friends?"

"Hey!" Vida huffed. "What's that supposed to mean? I mean, we had to put up with you whenever Dustin was around." Of course, she was referring to when Dustin would visit Eloise in the middle of training sessions.

"How did you two get engaged anyway?" Maddie wondered. No one knew the exact story of where, when, or how they got engaged.

A thought struck Sarah. "Wait a minute," she began. "You guys got engaged in the ninja wars, didn't you?"

Eloise just smirked.

* * *

_Eloise quietly snuck around the wooded area of the arena. It was Ninja Wars 2006 and the current match was Earth vs. Lightning. So far, Lightning was winning. The match wasn't too far in, but the ninjas were stealthily attacking. Earth ninjas were tricky and they could be lurking about anywhere. There were still a few more days in the war, but that was nothing. _

_The brunette quickly turned upon hearing the earth blow up behind her. She let out a startled yelp and turned to see Dustin grinning at her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she hissed. _

"_Sorry," he chuckled. He stepped closer and pulled her into a hug before the two kissed. All the couples snuck around in the arena, whether they were the same element or not. Captains were no exception. "Didn't mean to."_

"_Anyone else out?" Eloise asked._

"_A few of each," Dustin shrugged. "There's something I gotta ask you and I don't want to wait."_

"_What is it?" Eloise wondered, picking up on the change of tone._

_Dustin looked at her, his eyes full of love._

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"Are you sure it happened pretty straightforward like that?" Maddie frowned. "Sounds more like something from a dream."

"But obviously you said yes 'cause you're wearing a wedding dress," Vida pointed out. And it was true.

A thought struck Katey this time. "You know, I know you met his dad, but what about his mother?" Eloise froze and grew pale. The girls smirked, before laughing. Dustin's mother was always traveling for business, but until today, Eloise had never actually met her.

"I'm meeting her today," she gulped.

"Not exactly a good sign," Leanne bit her lip. "Then again, from what I heard, if his dad approves, his mother more than likely will."

"Thanks," Eloise rolled her eyes. "I feel much better."

* * *

"Relax," Dustin chuckled as noticing how tense his new wife was. They were all at the reception, taking place at Dustin's parent's house. They had offered it for use, and they refused to take no for an answer. Their wedding had gone smoothly and now they were dancing on the dance floor. "My mom likes you. She even said so."

"How come she's never been around for me to meet her before?" the brunette questioned. Before he could answer, they were called out. The DJ played a song, which was their song, and they began to dance to it, not talking, but just moving.

"_Girl I've been  
thinking 'bout us  
and you know  
I ain't good at  
this stuff  
but these  
feelings piling up  
won't give me  
no rest_

_The might come out  
a little crazy  
a little sideways  
yeah maybe  
I don't know  
how long it'll take  
but I'll do  
my best_

_If you'll be my  
soft and sweet  
I'll be your  
strong and steady  
You be my  
glass of wine  
I'll be your  
shot of whiskey  
you be my  
Sunny day  
I'll be your  
shade tree  
you're be my  
honeysuckle  
I'll be your  
honey bee_

_Yeah  
that came out  
a little country  
but every word  
was right on the money  
and I've got you  
smiling honey  
right back at me_

_Now hold on  
'cause I ain't done  
there's more  
where that came from  
well you know  
I'm just having fun  
but seriously_

_If you'll be my  
Louisiana  
I'll be your  
Mississippi  
You be my  
little Loretta  
I'll be your  
Conway Twitty  
you be my  
Sugar baby  
I'll be your  
sweet iced tea  
you're be my  
honeysuckle  
I'll be your  
honey bee_

_Your kiss just  
said it all  
I'm glad we  
had this talk  
nothing left to do  
but fall  
in each other's arms_

_I could've said  
a 'I love you'  
could've wrote  
you a line or two  
baby all I know  
to do  
is speak right  
from the heart_

_If you'll be my  
soft and sweet  
I'll be your  
strong and steady  
You be my  
glass of wine  
I'll be your  
shot of whiskey  
you be my  
Sunny day  
I'll be your  
shade tree  
you're be my  
honeysuckle  
I'll be your  
honey bee_

_If you'll be my  
Louisiana  
I'll be your  
Mississippi  
You be my  
little Loretta  
I'll be your  
Conway Twitty  
you be my  
Sugar baby  
I'll be your  
sweet iced tea  
you're be my  
honeysuckle  
I'll be your  
honey bee_

_I'll be your  
honey bee"_

They kissed at the end of the song, and Eloise spoke up. "So are you gonna answer my question now?" other couples rejoined them on the dance floor.

"Business," he shrugged.

* * *

Sarah leaned against Hunter from where they sat at one of the tables. They were taking a break from dancing and wanted to get something to drink. Could you blame them for being thirsty after dancing so much? After taking a sip of her drink, Sarah set the glass down and looked at her boyfriend. "When should we tell them our news?"

"Hmm," Hunter thought for a moment. "Let's give it a few months."

Sarah giggled as they kissed, sealing the deal.

* * *

A/N: Well, Sarah and Hunter have a secret, and that will be revealed in the sequel. Well, up next is the sequel anyway, "Knee Deep," where Sarah _and _Hunter both get back in the suit again, and more about the Mystic Force issue is revealed. I have the first six chapters of the sequel already written, and I plan for a few more twists to be in there than I originally did.


End file.
